


Where We Used to Belong

by UndercoverVamp



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Bond, Eventual Sex, Jasper is a simp, Lucy (Twilight) - Freeform, Maria is a badass bitch and we love it, Maria is gifted, Multi, Nettie (Twilight) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence, vampire wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverVamp/pseuds/UndercoverVamp
Summary: Maria controls almost all of Latin America, part of Canada and the U.S., providing her protection and respect for the land.On an emergency trip to Calgary she meets some people from her past, but she cannot afford to doubt.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Maria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Where We Used to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: English is not my first language so there may be some flaws.  
> The first chapter is super quiet, hold on a little bit to get to the drama.

1986

Three soft but firm knocks knocked on the door. Esme was not expecting any visitors that autumn afternoon in Calgary, but that knocking shocked her cheerfully, she was intoxicated by the scent on the other side of the threshold, surely it had to be of her kind. Alice and Edward crossed their gazes in awe knowing she had had no vision about this; Esme happily approached the entrance, but right before she was three feet away she had the entire family around her, they were unaware of the provenance and reason for the visit, they could not afford to blindly trust anyone who knocked on the door. Jasper was trying to defuse the tension that was growing in the air but it only intensified Esme's excitement and who could blame her? It was almost a month since they had settled in that region and they hadn't met any other clan yet.

Despite the companionship and affection they had for each other, Esme felt very lonely in that home, having been almost a decade without Rosalie and Emmett by her side left a huge void in the nest of her heart. Although having them all together after the last accident caused by Jasper was quite comforting for her, it was not enough; she longed to know more, she wanted to socialize without the need to live together all the time, she craved to have a friend to talk to without the need to act like a mother, she wished she could walk the streets and attend events as she once did in her human life, accompanied by someone who would not admire her or have expectations of her, someone who would not assume she was innocent, who would question her, someone who could finally be honest with her; But maybe the answer to her sorrow lay behind that big mahogany door.

Three knocks sounded again against the door, a strong fragrance of roses and soil was coming through the lock, generating a little concern in the surroundings; Esme and Carlisle looked sweetly into each other's eyes and with a small, intimate smile made up their minds to make way for their indecipherable visitor.

"Good afternoon." Greeted Esme as she opened the door, marveling at the peculiarity before her eyes, she had never seen such a vampire before.

She was a woman with glowing pale skin, not as pale as they were, in fact, she could have passed quietly as a human. The visitor was a dark-haired curvaceous woman, with a look so red that one could burn just by staring at her, she had a solemn posture and an imposing bearing; almost terrifying; she was one of those creatures that contain a formidable beauty and give the feeling that if one were to say the wrong word she could make your life a living hell. The visitor was wearing a pair of denim pants that fit perfectly to her hips, black boots with heels that made her look much taller than she really was, without them she was just a few centimeters taller than Alice; she wore a patched blue overcoat with golden details, and under it, a white sleeveless t-shirt that showed the beginning of her cleavage, where one could see a golden pendant hanging from a thin gold chain around her long neck.

"Good afternoon, it's nice to meet you, miss." Said as she sweetly took Esme's hand. The brunette sketched a smile full of calm and paused for a particle of a second to admire the golden ring on the beautiful woman's pale hand. "Or should I say ma'am?" Esme laughed nervously and paused for a moment to look at the injured hand she was shaking, full of scars and burns, the stranger gently released Esme's hand to interrupt her. "Forgive the intrusion, I'm not usually the one who introduces themselves to newcomers to the area, but I'm afraid due to the situation we find ourselves in I found myself with the need to come in person. "My name is Maria." She cautiously examined the faces of each member of the clan, astonished that her past would cross her path again and even more so that they had not recognized her; but she could not allow herself to show even the slightest doubt. "My colleagues notified me of your arrival and I feel obliged to clarify our terms so that we can obtain the best possible coexistence in this area."

Esme could not get a word out of her pink lips, overwhelmed by Maria's presence and eloquence, intrigued by the crescents marked on her shiny skin, she had a tone in her voice that Esme could not decipher but was convinced that she was going to find out. Quickly her husband gently took the brunette's hand, deftly hiding the nervousness in his eyes. Seeing the blond's sculpted face instantly recalled each and every fleeting glance in the Italian corridors, she had to keep herself from thinking too much about it, even though she was dying to expose him in front of his new company.

"Of course, please come in. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and these are my children" he introduced each one as they took her hand. Emmett was tall, with a warm and protective attitude, she noticed with his gift how strong he could become, not as strong as Felix but close enough; Rosalie was the personification of Aphrodite herself, she had a beauty fit for a queen, she was cool, faithful and determined, it was a shame she doesn't feel the slightest longing to leave the group, she would be a very likable mate. Jasper did no more than bow his head and avoid at all costs losing concentration on the calm he was to convey in the setting, though as they looked at each other pity came into their gazes for a moment.

Alice recognized the way they were looking at each other briefly, making her notice the extravagant engagement ring she was wearing, she abruptly took Maria's hand. The woman was perfectly aware of the anger she had caused in the girl, after all, she was quite used to generating such emotions, she had not gone looking for friends. Maria recognized Alice's gift as well as her anger, it seemed that her plan to arrive unseen had worked to perfection, the brunette smiled mischievously tempted to bite her lower lip but she bent low enough to approach her ear and whisper in such a low volume that only the spiky-haired girl could hear her "No hard feelings, _pequeña_ " marking his Latin accent well on the last word, intending that if she ever heard of her and her past with Whitlock, she should be burning venom all over her slender body.

If it wasn't for Jasper's power the place would be in rubble by now.

Edward approached María and extended his palm towards her, eager to hear further what she was thinking and surprisingly he managed to hear nothing, absolutely nothing; Edward felt cheated, helpless, useless. How could it be that before he had heard every detail, understood every word, and seen every image that went through that stranger's twisted mind, and now he recognized nothing? _"Nice to meet you Edward"_ her voice was so clear and calm, almost musical.

"The pleasure is all mine miss." He replied with annoyance and elegance at the same time, they all turned around quizzically at his words. _Would it take much for you to go 20 minutes without being a complete asshole?_ Rosalie asked him in his head, clearly for him to hear; and he realized that the stranger had never said anything, he was dumbfounded and couldn't stop thinking about how it could be that she knew his gift. Did she do it to test him or just to irritate him?

"Maria, would you like to come into the dining room so we can talk more comfortably?" Carlisle asked, showing her the way to break the awkward moment.

They entered a spacious and warm room, with oak floors and stone walls, a sweet and subtle scent of jasmine filled the place. Carlisle sat in a one-piece armchair, Esme situated herself on the armrest while the rest of the clan took their places around them; Maria proceeded to sit in the brown armchair opposite Carlisle, flirtatiously crossing her legs.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, the point is this: a few weeks ago I was alerted to your arrival in the territory, which at first didn't worry me, however your peculiar habits of... surviving caught our attention."

"Indeed, we do not consume human blood, we do not wish to attempt against life, that is why we supply ourselves only with animal blood; you could say that we are a new species of vegetarians." explained the leader with a chuckle. "We have..."

"A misconception, that you have. Besides hypocrisy, of course." Interrupted the brunette with a much more serious tone of voice than before. At these words, Emmett let out an almost inaudible laugh that Rosalie silenced with a smack. "Don't give me idiocy, it's not vegetarianism, it's quite the opposite, and don't you dare say that you don't attempt against life, something is being killed and that's the very thing that's calling attention to it."

"But we are being careful." Esme interrupted.

"Not enough apparently, or at least not as you should be. Tomorrow marks a month since your arrival and during this time my colleagues were watching you rigorously, the wildlife in the territory dropped three percent."

"But three percent is nothing!" Exclaimed the stocky man with dark curls.

"Sweetheart, if I could realize the change in less than a month being on the other side of the globe, any specialized person in the area would realize it in less time, would call for environmental mobilizations, studies on the situation, the press. In short, I think the last thing both you and I want is to bring it to the attention of the Europeans, right?" She questioned staring into Carlisle's golden eyes.

"That's right, we can't risk it, we are going to analyze the territories to expand our hunt periodically." He mused as he rose to dismiss her. "If you were on the other side of the globe you have no jurisdiction over these lands."

"I was called my allies and I have more right over this place than you imagine _Señor Inglés_. I really hope you think carefully about what you are doing, maybe the Italians will give you a chance to make a mistake and fix it, but I don't. I don't usually show up to give warnings, I made an exception because I know what it is like to lose a clan already formed, I am nobody's messenger and I am merciless with my decisions. Either you do what I say or you will be against me, and you have no idea what it is to be against me."

"And what if we don't?" interrupted Rosalie irritably, moving closer to Maria.

"Gorgeous, " she enunciated with a chuckle admiring the tall svelte Amazon in front of her eyes, "haven't you realized yet that you're talking to the devil herself?"

"I thought the devil would be taller."

"The best comes in small packaging _Amor_ " Maria replied flirtatiously.

"There are eight of us and only one of you." Interrupted Emmett animatedly, he was too attracted to the idea of a good fight.

"Honey we are seven." corrected Esme.

"We're seven strong and powerful, and you're only one and helpless."

"One yes, helpless never. I admire your courage grandote, I really do, but the one who dares is yet to be born." Maria listed in her thoughts a myriad of battles, deaths, destruction, and tortures, of which she was both author and participant with such peace on her face that it was unimaginable what was happening; she was fully aware that the reddish one would be seeing it in his head. Edward fell to the floor from nausea caused by the mental hell he was living through, he had never seen such cruelty and ferocity before. She looked at the antique wristwatch that hung from her wrist. "It seems that it's time for me to go, but I really hope you will seriously consider what I said. It was nice meeting you."

She wanted to give Jasper a sign, she needed something to know if he was him, she required just a glance from him to confirm her suspicions, she needed more than anything if he was there if he had really forgotten her.

"The pleasure was ours, miss..." Without being able to finish the sentence Carlisle extended his hand to dismiss Maria gently. "excuse me, I can't remember your last name."

"Whitlock." She replied with a smile so bright it even looked scary and walked away leaving everything behind.

* * *

Jasper couldn't contain his emotions any longer, he unleashed despair into the atmosphere and threw himself towards the door. "MARIA! WAIT!"

"Jas, what are you doing, did you know her?" Alice asked worriedly grabbing Jasper's arm.

"I...this...no, but maybe she knows my family and what happened to them." Jasper was so scared for them to know the truth in between his hesitations.

" We go with you son." Esme suggested.

"No, it's going to be all right, for the love of God don't follow me" He desperately asked running after the brunette's trail.


End file.
